SML Stories Issue 2
SML Stories Issue 2 is an issue of SML Stories. It was written by MamaLuigi22. The Story: *Chef Pee Pee is peacefully sleeping *Chef Pee Pee is harshly awakened to getting hit with a beer bottle by Bowser. *Chef Pee Pee: **"AAH! What the hell is wrong with you?!" *Bowser: **"You promised me and Junior that today you would bring us to the mall!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"You couldn't of just politely woken me up?!" *Bowser: **"No!!!!! I couldn't of!!!!!! Now take us!!!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"AAAH! Fine! Let's go!!" *Chef Pee Pee drives Bowser and Bowser Junior to the mall *Chef Pee Pee: **"Okay *ssholes! We're here!" *Bowser Junior: **(looks out the window) **"WE ARE AT THE MALL CHEF PEE PEE!!!!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Why was yelling necessary? Did that make you feel more important?" *Bowser Junior: **"Well..." *Bowser punches Chef Pee Pee *Bowser: **"Yeah!!! Because yelling is fun!!! Let's go!!!!" *Bowser throws Chef Pee Pee out of the car and onto the ground *Chef Pee Pee: **"It's gonna be one of those days huh" *Bowser Junior and Bowser run inside while Chef Pee Pee calmly walks behind them *Bowser Junior: **"Is that Mickey Mouse?!" *Bowser Junior runs to the mouse, Bowser and a grumpy Chef Pee Pee follow *Bowser Junior: **"Are you Mickey Mouse?!' *Mickey Seacrest: **"No, I'm Mickey Seacrest" *Bowser Junior: **"Who?" *Bowser: **"Wait! I know who you are!" *Mickey Seacrest: **"Whatever could you mean?" *Bowser: **"Your that bum who took over the American Idol thing and pretended to be the host!" *Mickey Seacrest: **"Um..." *Bowser: **"Weren't you arrested for life after?!" *Mickey Seacrest: **"Well you see...Uh..." *Bowser: **"Your a escaped prisoner! I'm going to call the authorities!' *Mickey Seacrest realizes he's going to be ratted out, and throws a smoke bomb down *Chef Pee Pee: **"What the hell?!" *Mickey kidnaps Bowser, Bowser Junior, and Chef Pee Pee amid the chaos *Two days later... *Chef Pee Pee wakes up tied to an American Idol chair, and screams in horror. This wakes up Bowser and Junior next to him. *Bowser: **"What is happening?!" *Mickey Seacrest: **"I have you hostage! I can't have you reporting me to the authorities" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Your insane!" *Mickey Seacrest: **"So, I'm going to have you endure a makeshift American idol competition! This will be filled with people I've held hostage!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"If we complete it, can we go?" *Mickey Seacrest: **"Deal!" *Two hours later, the contest begins... *Mickey Seacrest: **"First person is named Mario!" *Bowser and Chef Pee Pee look at each other awkwardly *Mario: **"Let me go!" *Mickey holds a gun at Mario *Mickey Seacrest: **"Sing!' *Mario: **"Ok ok ok! Um...Do the Mario!" *Bowser Junior: **"Hey! I remember this from a tv show" *Chef Pee Pee: **"dammit" *Mario completes his song *Mickey Seacrest: **"So what do the judges think?" *Bowser: **"No" *Chef Pee Pee **"No" *Bowser Junior: **"Yes!" *Mickey Seacrest: **"And Mario is out!" *Mario exits *Mickey Seacrest: **"Next up is...Janett and Kelly Murphy!" *Janett and Kelly walk up, and sing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfRtkCGE40A *Bowser Junior, Chef Pee Pee, and Bowser look on in horror *Chef Pee Pee: **"I say no. I'm pretty sure this applies for all of us right?" *Bowser and Bowser Junior nod to agree *Mickey Seacrest: **"Alright! Next is a Donald Trump obsessor, Donald Rump!" *Donald Rump sings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gJMit2ZojM , then bleeds to death. *Chef Pee Pee, Bowser, and Bowser Junior are horrified as Mickey disposes of the body *Mickey Seacrest: **"Next is...wait a minute" *Bowser: **"What?" *Mickey Seacrest: **"Why is the exit door ope-and Mario is gone...uh oh!" *Mario and Officer Goodman storm in *Goodman: **"You are under arrest Mkay?" *Mickey Seacrest: **"Son of a b*tch!" *Mickey tries to run off, but is shot down by Goodman with his stun-gun *Goodman: **"Your all free to go! He'll be in prison for a long time, with Bubbles" *Bowser and the others leave *Bowser looks outside, and sees the mall is now temporarily closed down until this mess is sorted out *Bowser: **"Chef Pee Pee you promised!!!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Wait this isn't my fault it-" *Bowser starts beating Chef Pee Pee with his belt. Characters: *Bowser *Bowser Junior *Chef Pee Pee *Mickey Seacrest *Mario *Janett Murphy *Kelly Murphy *Donald Rump *Goodman *Bubbles (mentioned) Category:Story